JTeens: Holly's Big Adventure
by StellaMagic
Summary: Holly, Colleen's pet cat, follows her to Section 13 and sees her use the Monkey Talsiman. When Holly touched it, she is given a human form. It will be useful when the J-Teens take on an old enemy: Carlton "Charles" Francis.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Colleen's Little Stowaway**

A week has gone by since the Monkey King has roosted at Section 13 and got a job at a local comedy club. At Colleen's house, she was just getting ready to help with maintenance work at Section 13. She was just gathering stuff in her book bag when her pink-collar wearing black cat Holly came into her room.

"Hey, Holly!" she said happily to her, "How's my little kitty?"

Holly meowed at Colleen.

"Mommy has to go to her part-time job. Today, Section 13 is working on their yearly maintenance inspection. I better go and get some of dad's tools."

Colleen ran downstairs to get some of her dad's tools. Holly got real curious about where Colleen works and snuck into Colleen's opened book bag. A few minutes later, Colleen came up with her dad's tool box.

"Thanks for lending me your toolbox, Daddy," she says.

Colleen grabs her book bag and puts it on her back, unknowingly bringing Holly to work with her. Holly peered through the book bag to see where she was going. Moments later, Colleen arrived through the elevator to Section 13. Drago, Hsi Wu, and Ice were already starting.

"Hey Guys," she said, "I'm all set to help Kepler."

"That's good," Drago said, "He needs to make sure the alarms are in shape in case those goblins show up."

Hsi Wu wasn't too happy to do actual work himself.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing physical labor myself," he complained, "In my time, I usually have servants doing the physical stuff for me."

"Well humans have to work for themselves to earn their keep," Colleen replied with sass, "And since you are living in Section 13, you have to earn your own."

Then, Drago and Ice hear a purring sound coming from Colleen book bag.

"Is something wrong, Guys?" Colleen asked.

"I think your pack is purrin', Girl," Ice said.

Then, Holly jumps out of the book bag and ran behind Colleen's leg when she saw Drago and Hsi Wu.

"Holly!" Colleen said when she saw her, "How'd you get in here?"

"Welcome to Section 13, Kitty," Hsi Wu smirked.

Holly meowed as she is picked up by Colleen.

"You silly cat," Colleen giggled, "Have you snuck into my stuff again?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Meeting Holly**

Colleen picks up Holly and Shows her to Drago and the boys.

"Come on, Holly," Colleen said, "Say hi to Drago."

Holly mewed at Drago.

"Is this kitty yours, Colleen?" Drago asked as he pets Holly.

"Yep. This is Holly, my pet cat."

Holly jumped out of Colleen's arms and into Drago's. Then, she meowed at him.

"I think she likes you, Drago," Colleen said.

Jade was coming with Tohru to tell Colleen that Kepler needs her help in his lab.

"Colleen, Chrissie is in the lab with Kepler waiting for you to help," Jade said.

Jade and Tohru looked with awe when they saw Holly.

"Well hello there, Little Kitty," Tohru said in a cute voice.

Holly went next to Tohru's left leg and began to cuddle.

"What a cute kitty you guys have," Jade said as she picked up Holly.

"I better take Holly back home before my folks find out she's gone," Colleen stated.

"Don't worry, Colleen," Jade said, "Tohru and I can watch over your cat while you guys help Kepler out."

"Thanks, Jade," Colleen replied, "Just make sure you keep a close eye on her. Holly has a tendency of sneaking in and out of places."

"Like a certain someone we know," His Wu said as he looked at Jade.

Jade just rasped at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Holly's Transformation**

In Kepler's Lab, Colleen was helping Kepler safely store his inventions. Drago was helping put some of his dangerous tools, like his welding torch, away for storage as well. Then, he accidently dropped a wrench between two pipes.

"Rats!" Drago said.

He tried to reach for the wrench, but it was stuck within the pipes..

"Don't worry about it, Drago," Colleen told him, "I got this one."

Colleen got out the Monkey Talisman. At that time, Jade was holding Holly while showing her around Section 13. She is showing her Kepler's Lab.

"And this is where Kepler works, Holly," she stated, "He is in charge of the entire tech that goes on in Section 13, and he and the others are in the middle of Spring Cleaning at the time."

They were just taking a peek into Kepler's Lab when Holly saw Colleen get out the Monkey Talisman.

"Rat!" she shouted.

The talisman transformed Colleen into a brown rat, causing Holly to look surprised look in her face. Colleen dragged the wrench out with her teeth and gave the wrench to Drago as he changed her back with the talisman. Jade took Holly into the lab to see her.

"How are things going with Holly, Jade?" Colleen asked.

"Pretty good, Colleen," Jade replied, "She wasn't as much trouble as you say she is."

Holly saw the Monkey Talisman and put her paw on it. She meowed, and in a flash of light, she transformed into a human girl with yellow eyes, black clothes, and raven hair. Everyone looked with shocked looks. Holly looks at her reflection on a huge glass lens, and happily sees herself.

"I am human!" she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Francis's Return**

Holly was humanized by the Monkey Talisman. This greatly stunned Colleen, Drago, Jade, and Kepler. Holly even talked like a human.

"Colleen, your animal rock made me human," she said happily.

"Oh man!" Jade yelled.

"Holly?" Colleen began to interrogate, "Holly, is that you?"

"It's me, Colleen."

"You can talk?" Drago queried loudly.

"I always can, just in a different language."

"We better tell Captain Black about what happened right away," Colleen stated.

Moments later, they told Captain Black and Jackie about what happened to Holly. Captain Black was looking at the Monkey Talisman while scratching his head.

"I didn't know the Monkey Talisman can give animals a human form," Jackie declared.

"Well my father use to use it to give himself a human form," Drago stated, "That's why the Monkey Talisman was crucial to him."

"No big," Jade said, "We can just use the Monkey Talisman to turn Holly back."

"That will have to wait," Captain Black said, "I need the J-Teens in the briefing room stat."

A few minutes later, the J-Teens were in the briefing room. Holly was peering through the window on the door. The team was sitting at the table when a screen came down.

"Okay, J-Teens, this is a briefing for your next mission," Captain Black declared, "Do you remember Carlton "Charles" Francis?"

A mug shot of Carlton in a prison uniform shows up onscreen.

"You mean that crooked juvey warden that made Ice a contender for illegal fights?" Colleen said.

"Well he recently escaped from prison a few weeks ago. Our resources showed that Francis has gone into illegal dog fighting sports now."

"The dude's now picking on poor dogs?" Ice yelled angrily.

"That's going way too far!" Cody shouted.

"I know, but what brings you here is this."

Captain Black shows them a picture of a monstrous, purple bulldog with big teeth via screen.

"That dog looks ogre-like!" Hsi Wu said with a flabbergasted look on him.

"Just like M-Man was," Ice stated.

"He may have used the same spell that was used on M-man to make the dogs he's using meaner and more aggressive in order to fight better," Captain Black stated.

"And just when you think slime like Francis can't get any lower," Colleen said in a sarcastic tone.

"Your job will be to find out where these fights are taking place and put a stop to it."

"You got it, Captain Black," Drago said, "Any leads?"

"We found a viral video off the web. I'll have Kepler splice it up to see if the background could give us any clues."

Captain Black and the J-Teens walk out of the Briefing room as Holly backed away. Colleen took Holly by the shoulders.

"Holly, I need to stay here in Section 13 until I get back," Colleen commanded.

"Oooooh!" Holly moaned.

Hsi Wu whispered to Drago, "Definitely a kitty version of Jade."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Undercover**

At Kepler's lab, Chrissie was reviewing the tape of Francis. He was last seen in a shipyard. Behind him in the paused tape is the arena for the dog fights. It looked like a small stadium surrounded by pipes.

"Kepler, I thought I heard something in the background," Colleen implied, "Can you enhance it?"

Kepler typed a few keys to filter in the background noises. The noise sounded like a bell and an old fog horn.

"Those noises sound like bells and a fog horn," Drago said.

"The bell sounds like the ones on buoys," Cody said, "Carlton must be in the middle of the ocean," Cody guessed.

"There's an old, abandoned oil rig a few miles off the coast," Kepler said, "He may be using it for his distasteful sporting events."

"Now comes the toughest part: getting into those fights," Ice said.

"I have a way to get in without Francis recognizing us," Chrissie said, "I have just finished some holographic watches which will give us any disguise we want."

Chrissie turned the dial on her watch to demonstrate. Her disguise made her look like a tough street girl with a leather jacket and pants, one earring, and sunglasses. This excited Ice a little.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "Your look is off the hook, Chris!"

"Thanks, Chrissie, but my unc and I are gonna change the old fashioned way," Drago stated.

The two demons shape-changed into two street thug versions of themselves. Colleen, Cody, and Ice use their watches to change into street kid versions of them. Colleen sees Holly, still in human form, and approaches her.

"Holly, I'll be right back," she said, "Stay here until I do, and then we'll get you back to your true form."

The J-teens walk to the elevator and took it up. Holly had a sneaky look in her eyes.

"Colleen didn't say how long I have to stay here," she said to herself.

Holly takes the Monkey Talisman and turns back to her kitty self. Then, she follows the J-Teens. At the shipyard, the J-Teens were looking around for any sign to where Carlton was holding his latest fights.

"Keep an eye out for anything that will take us to the fights," Colleen commanded.

They kept looking around until they find a black kid in a sweat clothes and sunglasses.

"Yo, Dudes!" he shouted, "Lookin' for a way to the Dog Brawls?"

"Yeah! What's it to ya?" Colleen said in a tough Brooklyn accent.

"Well I know the secret way to get there, but it'll require a fee," he said as he held out his hand for cash.

Colleen gives him a one-hundred dollar bill.

"Follow me to your ride," the kid said.

The kid was taking them to their ride. Meanwhile, Holly is following them quietly. She takes the Monkey Talisman from her collar and meows. Then, she changes into a raven and starts flying with the talisman. Later, the kid was taking the J-Teens to an old oil rig via speedboat. He then quietly contacts someone on his cell phone. It was Carlton on the other line, and the guide is working for him.

"I have the teens you described, Mr. Francis," the kid said.

"Excellent, Bobby, and as a reward, you'll get half of my profits," Francis said on the phone as he sits comfortably at his desk, "Just make sure the J-Teens are taken to the "VIP" entrance."

"Well do, Boss," Bobby said as he hung up.

They finally made it to the oil rig as Bobby parked the speedboat near a stairwell. They climbed up the stairwell to the entrance inside.

"You homies are in luck," Bobby told them, "You get to go in through the VIP Entrance."

"This is easier than we thought," Hsi Wu whispered.

"A little too easy if you ask me," Colleen said doubtfully.

They continued to walk without knowing that Holly is behind them in the disguise of a mouse. They kept walking until they went pass some cell doors. There was a lot of growling and barking coming from in each cell. In the cells were the dogs that Carlton cast the ogre spell on. They were the size of tanks, and they were purple with red eyes. One dog tried to claw Hsi Wu, but he dodged it fearfully and hopped onto Drago. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Carlton must have used the Ogre Spell on these dogs," Hsi Wu confirmed.

"You think?" Colleen whispered sarcastically.

Bobby stopped at some Bombay doors. He pushed the green button, and made the doors open up.

"This is the VIP entrance, Ladies and Gents," Bobby told them, "Just step right in."

The J-Teens began to walk when Ice turned toward Bobby.

"Just one question, Fellow Homey," Ice asked, "Why are we VIPs?"

"Because you dudes are the J-Teens, and Mr. Francis has been expecting you!"

Bobby pushes Ice in, and closes the doors from behind.

"It's a trap!" Cody shouted.

Carlton and his flunky have trapped them in a metal arena. There's no sign of any earth, fire, or air sources.

"Indeed," Carlton said from above his special balcony,"And this time, there's no escape, J-Teens!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Holly to the Rescue**

Colleen looks up at Carlton and points at him.

"What do you think you're doing this time, Carlton?" she hollered.

"Revenge on you kids for putting me in prison and humiliating me," Carlton responded, "I have been stuck in prison, constantly being mistreated by guards and fearing for my life against the tough guys. Now you brats are about to know what it's like. You are about to become the main attraction to my new fighting event. The J-Teens vs. the Mega Mutts, thanks to the spell I took off of Baldro. In just ten minutes, my mega mutts will be using you as the bait dogs."

"Bait dogs?" Hsi Wu asked, "What are they?"

"He means will be chew toys for the dogs, Bats," Ice informed.

Hsi Wu gulped.

"If you excuse me, I gonna get the web cams ready for your big show," Carlton laughed evilly as he walked away.

Meanwhile, outside the Bombay Doors, Holly overheard Carlton's plan while in a bat disguise. She changed back into her kitty form while holding the Monkey Talisman.

"I gotta do something," she thought to herself.

Then, she thought about her human form and remembered Colleen mentioning Mata Hari one time.

"Perhaps, it's time I get a little catty with Carlton."

She used the Monkey Talisman to change into her human form.

Carlton was in his newly-made opera box that points to the arena. On his cell phone, He was calling a customer who wanted web access to the fight.

"Sure we can present it in HD, but it'll cost you extra," he said to the customer.

He hung up on the customer after closing that little deal. He was looking over to see if the J-Teens are still in the arena. Then, he hears a girl's voice saying his name.

"Oh, Mr. Franciiiiisss!"

He turned and saw Holly standing seductively. His eyes were wide opened, and he was smiling.

"H-How did you get here, Miss?" Carlton asked nervously.

"Merely just a customer who wants to see the doggies up close," Holly said seductively, "But I bet those dogs aren't as fun and pleasing to look at as you are."

Carlton felt blushingly flattered to hear this.

"So what is a lovely lady such like yourself doing on my rig?" he asked in a flattering manner.

"I bet you say that to all the lovely female customers who come your way. I would like to look around your nice, romantic hideaway. Could you lend me the keys to your home?"

Holly puts her hands on Carlton's shoulders, leaned toward him, and winked flirtatiously at him. Carlton started to smile and sweat.

"Well…I'm taking a big risk, but for you, My Pretty Kittycat, I'll give you my master key," he said after he thought.

Carlton gives Holly a green card with a magnetic strip.

"Just be careful around the really big dogs," Carlton said, "and when you get back, you can join me for dinner and entertainment."

Holly showed a disgusted look in her face as she let the room with the key card. When she got out, she ran to the main doors where Colleen and the J-Teens are being held. Holly finally made it to the doors and swiped the key card through the slot, opening the doors. The J-Teens, who were moping while coming up with a plan, see the doors opening and stood ready for anything. When the doors finally opened, they see Holly in human form.

"Holly?" Colleen called out.

"You didn't say how long I have to stay put, now let's go!" Holly commanded.

They followed Holly without question to find the way out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Holly's New Power**

Carlton was on his cell phone with another client.

"Rest assured, Sir," he said, "This fight is the biggest, must-see event of the century: The infamous J-Teens vs. my Power Hounds."

He turned to where the arena is and gasped when he saw the doors opened and the J-Teens gone.

"Looks like you'll get an early show!" he said as he hung up.

He runs up to the red button on the wall and pushes it, sounding the alarm and releasing the ogre dogs from the cages. Alarms go off all over the place as the J-Teens ran from the arena. Cody looks over his shoulder and sees the ogre dogs chasing after them.

"Move it or lose it, Teens!" he said, "Carlton released the hounds!"

Before they can make it to the nearest exit, the doors automatically closed for lockdown. The J-Teens find themselves cornered by the ogre dogs. Carlton suddenly talks to them through the speakers.

"I told my customers I was gonna give them a show, J-Teens, and I'm gonna deliver the goods," he chuckled arrogantly.

Holly looked at the Monkey Talisman for a moment and thought about what kind of powers the Monkey Talisman has. She touches the symbol again and began to change. She turned into a creature with a human face, black fur, sharp claws, and cat ears. The J-Teens were flabbergasted to see her new form.

"What type of form is that?" Colleen asked.

"I don't know, Colleen," Drago informed, "but I think the Monkey Talisman gave Holly a half-human form."

"It looks like we gotta take these dogs down, Dudes," Ice said, "Let's teach these old dogs some new tricks!"

Colleen got out her water bottle, opened it, and made the water come out to form a whip. She used it to try and tame the dogs the way lion tamers do.

"Back! Back!" she yelled as she whipped the dogs.

However, the dog swiped the water whip, making it breakdown. Suddenly, Holly jumped up superfast and scratched the dog with her razor-sharp claws. The huge dog howled in pain as it backed away. The other dogs got angry about this and charged at her. Holly dodged them at super-speed as they tried to bite and paw her. Colleen and the others were surprised and impressed by this.

"Colleen, your kitty's got mad skills," Ice complimented.

Holly delivered the final blow by swipe kicking the dogs hard enough to make them unconscious. Colleen ran up to her and high-fived her.

"Great going, Holly," she complimented.

"Where did your pet learn to fight?" Hsi Wu asked.

"She and I watch a lot of kung fu and anime shows, and Holly learned to imitate a few moves," Colleen explained.

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner," Holly said.

"The Monkey Talisman must have enhanced her cat-like abilities as well," Drago guessed.

"Now let's kick Francis's butt," Ice said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Holly the Hero**

The J-Teens quickly opened the door to Francis's office. He turned and gasped when he saw the J-Teens.

"Your sideshow is over, Francis," Drago said, "Now hand over the spell so we can turn your dogs back."

"Come and get it, J-Teens!" he said as he got out the spell.

Chrissie unleashed an air attack to retrieve the spell scroll, but Francis hung onto it tightly. He got up, pushed the teens and ran for it as fast as he could.

"I got him," Holly said as she ran after him.

Holly got closer to him as they ran and jumped on him. Then, she pointed her claws at her neck.

"Are you gonna give that piece of paper to my friends, or do I use you as my new scratching post?" she growled.

Carlton Francis knew when he's licked, so he gave in and gave the scroll to Holly. Holly used the Monkey Talisman to change back and ran to Colleen with the scroll in her mouth. Carlton saw her changed and dropped his jaw.

"A housecat? I lost a good money-making deal and my revenge to a pet cat?" he screamed.

Moments later, the J-Teens were back in Section 13. Colleen and Holly (in cat form) were in Captain Black's office, reporting how big of help Holly was during the mission.

"Your cat Holly's been a big help, Col," Captain Black said, "Carlton Francis is back in prison; the dogs have changed back; and his dog-fighting operation is gone for good."

"Yeah. Holly's always been a good cat," Colleen said, "Consider yourself the very first J-Pet, Holly. You'll have extra kitty treats for the next few days."

Colleen picks Holly up and walks out to take her home. Holly was wondering about what Colleen called her.

"A J-Pet?" she said to herself, "I like that. I just need my own team."


End file.
